


Surprise

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A surprise for Archer leads to a better understanding of humanity for T’Pol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: â€œStar Trekâ€, â€œEnterpriseâ€, and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  


* * *

Archer hurried through the corridors of the Enterprise. The message he had received only moments before from Trip had sounded urgent. Trip wouldnâ€™t tell him what the emergency was. Only that he had to see it for himself. And as captain, no one else could deal with it.

Archer was becoming worried. Trip was not only his best friend, but also a competent Star Fleet officer. It wasnâ€™t like him to be so mysterious. But he was also one of the most levelheaded people Archer knew. If Trip couldnâ€™t handle whatever was going on, it had to be serious.

Archer rounded a corner and saw Trip and Tâ€™Pol standing outside the mess hall. No emotions showed in the Vulcanâ€™s face. As usual, his science officer would never betray her thoughts by any expression.

â€œWhatâ€™s going on?â€ asked Archer, moving up to the two.

â€œYou gotta see it, sir,â€ said Trip. â€œIâ€™ve never seen anything like it during my entire career.â€

â€œTâ€™Pol?â€ questioned Archer.

â€œI do not understand the phenomenon, sir,â€ replied Tâ€™Pol. â€œBut I agree with the Commander. You are the only person qualified to handle this matter.â€

â€œIs it dangerous?â€ asked Archer.

â€œI do not believe so, sir,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œIs it in there?â€ asked Archer, indicating the mess hall.

â€œYes, sir,â€ said Trip. â€œIâ€™d be careful going in there, sir. We really arenâ€™t sure what reaction we might encounter.â€

Apprehensively, Archer reached up and pressed the control pad on the wall. The door slid open silently. The mess hall was completely dark. That was unusual. At least one or two people could always be found in there no matter what time it was. That was normal aboard a ship this size. Three shifts almost guaranteed that someone was either coming off duty or going on duty or just resting up.

Archer glanced at Trip and then at Tâ€™Pol. The button for the lights would be just inside the door. Neither Trip nor Tâ€™Pol were armed so they apparently didnâ€™t feel whatever this was posed much of a threat.

Cautiously, Archer stepped into the room. He felt along the wall until he found the control pad. He paused for a moment, and then pressed the button that turned on the lights. As the lights sputtered to life, Archer prepared himself for whatever might be waiting in the darkness.â€

â€œSurprise,â€ shouted several members of the crew as the lights came on.

Stretched across the back wall of the mess hall was a large banner that read â€œHappy Birthday Captain Jonathon Archerâ€. Most of the senior officers and several crewmen stood around the tables. A large cake in the shape of the Enterprise sat on a table in the middle of the room.

â€œAn emergency only I could handle, huh?â€ questioned Archer, looking at Trip.

â€œCanâ€™t celebrate your birthday without you, now can we, sir?â€ asked Trip, smiling from ear to ear. â€œYour presence is kind of required.â€

â€œThanks, everyone,â€ said Archer, looking around at the gathering. â€œYou had me completely fooled. I hadnâ€™t heard so much as a rumor about this.â€

â€œIt wasnâ€™t easy, sir, I can tell you,â€ said Hoshi. â€œEvery member of the crew wanted to be here for this.â€

â€œSub-Commander,â€ said Archer, turning to Tâ€™Pol, â€œIâ€™m surprised youâ€™d be involved in a deception like this. I thought Vulcans didnâ€™t approve of deception? Itâ€™s not considered honorable.â€

â€œThat is correct, sir,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œHowever, I do not consider it a deception. I merely did not relay all of the pertinent data to you. While I do not understand the human need to celebrate a simple biological function such as the date of onesâ€™ birth, I do realize that most humans do it regularly. I saw no need to interfere with the crewsâ€™ desire to wish their captain a happy birthday.â€

â€œHumans do seem to enjoy celebrations,â€ said Phlox, walking up to the group. â€œI must say I find such gatherings immensely enjoyable.â€

â€œOf course,â€ responded Tâ€™Pol. â€œBut as I said, birth is a simple biological function. I fail to see the significance of celebrating the event each year.â€

â€œItâ€™s more than that, Sub-Commander,â€ said Travis. â€œWeâ€™re celebrating more than just a birthday. Itâ€™s also a way of celebrating everything that Captain Archer has achieved in the past year. And to show him how we feel about him. About everything heâ€™s done for us.â€

â€œThank you, Travis,â€ said Archer. â€œThat means a lot to me.â€

â€œWould not a simple thank you suffice?â€ asked Tâ€™Pol.

â€œHell, no,â€ said Trip. â€œForgive me, Tâ€™Pol. I didnâ€™t mean to snap like that. But there are some things where just saying thank you wonâ€™t do. You say thank you when someone holds a door open for you or when someone saves you a seat at the weekly movie. Some things require more elaborate expressions of how we feel.â€

â€œSo this is more than simply celebrating the captain being born?â€ questioned Tâ€™Pol. â€œSomething, I might add, which he had no control over.â€

â€œThatâ€™s right,â€ said Hoshi. â€œItâ€™s our way of saying how much we appreciate Captain Archer and how grateful we are to know him. I know Iâ€™m a better person for having known him. And I donâ€™t think anyone could ask for a better commanding officer.â€

â€œOkay, okay,â€ said Archer, â€œyouâ€™re starting to embarrass me now.â€

â€œCrews prerogative, sir,â€ said Trip. â€œIâ€™ve known you longer than anyone here. And I can honestly say I wouldnâ€™t be the man or the officer I am today if it wasnâ€™t for you.â€

â€œHear, hear,â€ said Travis. â€œIâ€™ve learned more under Captain Archer that I ever learned at the Academy. Things they canâ€™t teach out of a book.â€

â€œI believe I am beginning to understand,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œIt is less about the fact that he was born on this date and more about the impact he has had on those around him. One might say you are celebrating his life more than his birth.â€

â€œNow youâ€™re getting it,â€ said Trip. â€œNow thatâ€™s something I know even a Vulcan can understand.â€

â€œYou would be correct,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œIt has never been explained to me in these terms before. From that point of view, such a celebration would seem to be appropriate.â€

â€œWell, now you understand why we have parties on someoneâ€™s birthday,â€ said Travis, picking up a brightly wrapped package. He handed the package to Archer. â€œHappy birthday, sir. I hope you like it. Choosing a present for you isnâ€™t easy.â€

â€œIâ€™m sure Iâ€™ll like it, Travis, thank you,â€ said Archer, opening the package. â€œAfter all, they say itâ€™s not he gift. Itâ€™s the thought that counts.â€

Archer finished opening the package and removed a scale model of the Enterprise, complete with accurate markings.

â€œTravis, this is great,â€ said Archer, looking the model over. â€œThis is going to look great on the desk in my ready room.â€

â€œIt took me three months to assemble it,â€ said Travis. â€œAnd the lights even work.â€

â€œThank you, Travis,â€ said Archer. â€œI love it. Iâ€™ll think of you every time I look at it.â€

â€œCaptain, would you excuse me for a few minutes?â€ asked Tâ€™Pol.

â€œCertainly, Tâ€™Pol,â€ said Archer. â€œThis is a social gathering. Thereâ€™s no requirement that you attend. Itâ€™s totally voluntary.â€

Tâ€™Pol turned and headed for the door. Just before she left the mess hall, Trip caught up with her.

â€œTâ€™Pol, where are you going?â€ asked Trip. â€œHe hasnâ€™t even cut the cake yet.â€

â€œI believe it is customary to present a gift to the guest of honor at such gatherings,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œI had not seen this as necessary before. Now, I feel it is only logical to observe that tradition.â€

â€œWell, good for you,â€ said Trip, smiling. â€œWeâ€™ll make a human out of you yet.â€

â€œThere is no need to be insulting, Commander,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œJust kidding,â€ said Trip. â€œI didnâ€™t mean to insult you.â€

â€œPerhaps you could assist me,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œI am not proficient in gift giving. It is not something that Vulcans put a high priority on. What criteria are followed when choosing a gift for another person?â€

â€œWell,â€ said Trip, â€œit should be something you think he would like. And it should be something that will remind him of you whenever he looks at it. So that he remembers you took the time to get him something.â€

â€œI see,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œGiven the captains dislike of most Vulcans, should I avoid anything of a Vulcan nature?â€

â€œI donâ€™t think that matters in this situation,â€ said Trip. â€œYouâ€™re a Vulcan, so heâ€™s kind of going to think of that no matter what you give him. But youâ€™re not just another Vulcan, Tâ€™Pol. Youâ€™re a member of his crew. And Iâ€™m pretty sure he looks on you as a friend, not just a member of the crew. Coming from you, no matter what it is it will have a different meaning for him than if it came from another Vulcan.â€

â€œThank you, Commander,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œYou have been most helpful.â€

â€œJust donâ€™t take too long,â€ said Trip. â€œEveryone is supposed to have a piece of his birthday cake. And I donâ€™t want to hear anything about polluting your body with something that doesnâ€™t have any nutritional value or any of that bull. One piece of cake isnâ€™t going to kill you. Itâ€™s another tradition at a birthday party.â€

â€œI shall return as quickly as possible,â€ said Tâ€™Pol

As Trip returned to the party, he thought about Tâ€™Pol. She might never admit it, but she was a much different person from what she had been when she had come on board the Enterprise. A year ago it would never have occurred to her to get a present for anyone, let alone a human. Now, she was participating in what she would consider an illogical human ritual. There just might be hope for Tâ€™Pol yet.

The cake had already been cut and everyone was enjoying it when Tâ€™Pol returned to the gathering. She felt a bit uncomfortable among all the laughter and joking that was going on. She walked up to Captain Archer who was talking with Trip and Hoshi.

â€œTâ€™Pol, welcome back,â€ said Archer. â€œI wonâ€™t offer you a piece of cake. I know how Vulcans feel about anything that doesnâ€™t have any nutritional value.â€

â€œThank you, Captain,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, glancing at Trip, â€œI believe I will have a piece. I understand it is customary at such a gathering.â€

Trip just smiled at Tâ€™Pol.

â€œI also believe it is also customary to present a gift to the guest of honor,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, handing a small box to Archer. â€œAs I said, I had never understood this ritual which seems so important to most humans. I believe I now have a better understanding of this ritual. It is my hope that you will enjoy this. I realize it is not as impressive as many of the other presents you have received. However, please understand that it is presented as a token of my appreciation.â€

Archer opened the box. Inside was a small pin. The pin was a circle with a triangle inserted at an angle.

â€œThank you, Tâ€™Pol,â€ said Archer. â€œI really like it. And what I said about Travisâ€™ present still holds. Itâ€™s not the gift thatâ€™s important. Itâ€™s the thought behind the gift. Coming from you, this is even more meaningful since I know that Vulcans donâ€™t usually give gifts.â€

â€œIt is the symbol of the Vulcan IDIC,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œInfinite diversity in infinite combinations. I believe a close human translation would be anything is possible. Since my assignment to the Enterprise, you have shown me that my views on humans may have been somewhat inaccurate. Because of my association with you, as well as the rest of the crew, I have learned that even emotions may have a place in the galaxy.â€

â€œThank you, Tâ€™Pol,â€ said Archer. â€œComing from you, I consider that high praise indeed.â€

â€œAs it was meant,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œThis does not mean that I have changed my ideology regarding logic. But I do realize that, at times, an emotional approach often has advantages that a logical one does not afford. It is one of the many things I have learned under your command.â€

â€œI appreciate that, Tâ€™Pol,â€ said Archer, removing the pin and pinning it on his uniform. â€œI will wear this with pride.â€

â€œYou honor me, sir,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

Archer turned to cut a piece of cake for Tâ€™Pol.

â€œThat was good,â€ whispered Trip to Tâ€™Pol. â€œAnd your gift was perfect.â€

â€œI appreciate your input on the matter,â€ Tâ€™Pol whispered back. â€œI do have one question?â€

â€œShoot,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. He then noticed Tâ€™Polâ€™s confused look. â€œIt means go ahead and ask me.â€

â€œIs it required that I remain here for the entire festivities?â€ asked Tâ€™Pol.

â€œNo,â€ said Trip, smiling. â€œYou can stay a few minutes and then leave if you want.â€

â€œThank you, Commander,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œAgain, you have been most helpful.â€

The End


End file.
